déjà vu s
by Lorrchan
Summary: A story about Tsuna s relationships and the relationships of his Guardians. all27/ later maybe one main couple/ 8059
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own Reborn (sadly) 'cause Hibari would get much more appearances and baby-Lambo would not exist only 25 year old Lambo because he´s hot!

And I don´t gain money for this story...

(Tsuna is now in High School)

thoughts or memory´s:

* * *

Tsuna-Tsuna-Tsuna-Tsuna

Two years after the Ring-Battles Tsuna had gotten pretty used to the crazy things which seemed to happen around him day after day. Just last week he managed it to save his whole breakfast from Lambo´s piggishly chopsticks and I-pin who chased after Lambo in trying to stop him from brothering the others but she only caused much more mess on the yet overcrowded table. As well he didn't mind Reborn no longer torturing him physically and mentally near death.

While he headed for his high school with his two best friends Gokudera and Yamamoto who were at the same time his 'Storm' and 'Rain Guardian' he let his mind wander and he noticed that the only thing that still made him feel a little bit surprised was Yamamoto calling Gokudera, Hayato for any length of time. The Italian boy still appeared to deny that he liked the "Baseball-freak" accosting him by his first name but it was fairly easily to recognize the deep red blush on the bombers usually pale face.

Honestly he felt like the odd one out when he was with them.

* * *

Maybe his two best friends overlooked the changing aura between each other but Tsuna with his unique intense intention which he inherited through his Vongola blood noticed the shifting at the very beginning.

At first it was just Yamamoto who shifted his attitude towards the silver haired boy. It were just small things like pulling the Italian closer to himself when he wanted to blow someone up for insulting 'his precious Judaime' or the small hint of jealousy in his eyes of Tsuna when Gokudera had his overprotective-mother phases. Time after time also Gokudera began to emerge tender feelings towards the taller boy.

The way he expressed his feeling for the other was rather strange, he began to act even moodier and touchier at Yamamoto´s actions. But Yamamoto receipted all of his nearly cankered comments with an impish smile which differed from his normal sunny boy smile.

But not only Yamamoto and Gokudera had gone through a change. Actually their changes turned out to be the most inconsiderable along his Guardians. Chrome´s currently approach to him was completely different from the two years ago. She was still a little bit shy but Tsuna liked especially this about her maybe due to Haru's and Kyoko's importunacy.

Tsuna felt really comfortable around her, it wasn't love, he saw her more like the adorable sister he never had. There was only one thing which made their gathering awkward. The 'problem' was Chrome's 'Guardians' ,they followed her everywhere (the bath excluded) particularly Ken.

He had seemed to be jealous at Tsuna for spending so many time with her but he investigated and figured out that they acted on his 'Mist Guardians' orders.

He tried negotiate directly with Mukuro to get Chrome more privacy however found himself being hunted by the illusionist through the whole city. After one hour exhausting see-saw and countless escapes form Mukuro´s Illusions he shortly thought about stopping the red and blue eyed Illusionist by force.

As he was just about to change in his Hyper Dying Mode he became awaken of Mukuro´s physical condition. It was a miracle that he was still able to chase after him after an hour and he also used at last 15 Illusions. However the prime reason was that he didn't want to hurt his beloved Chrome. So he decided just to run away from him. He had gained considerable stamina due Reborn´s so called 'training'. "Honestly what kind of human are you!", he screamed annoyed as he was caught in the ,how it seemed, hundredth Illusion."A human who want to posses your cute, little body, Tsu-chan."answered the unmistakeable voice of his 'Mist Guardian'. Tsuna was surprised as Mukuro answered.

"That was a rhetorical question..." he muttered and lost just for some seconds his concentration. Those few seconds allowed Mukuro to trap him in a really nasty Illusion.

He cursed himself for being so reckless. The Illusionist laughed "Kufufufu, you´re really amusing to no end, Tsu-chan". "You´re such a mad sadist, Mukuro!" Tsuna screamed out of desperation.

"No need to get offensive, my cute container. And may I remind you that the title 'Sadist' is already given away?" Mukuro rebuked him. This words put a really fixed idea in his head. Surely it wasn't nice of him towards Hibari but it seemed to be his last opinion.

He just prayed that his 'Mist Guardian' would have enough instinct of self preservation and wasn't even more crack-brained than he yet seemed to be to follow him on the school grounds.

Because there was no way that Hibari wouldn't beat the crap out of Mukuro and his beloved Chrome and Tsuna still didn't want his Chrome to be hurt and strangely he also didn't want Mukuro to be bitten to death.

It was certain that Hibari will bite the Illusionist literally to death after the Kokuyo incident.

Even through more than three years passed by.

With his last energy he managed it to escape the Illusion and ran towards the school nearly exclaimed in delight as he heard Mukuro´s execrations. He ran further towards the school but as he turned his head around to assure that he wasn't chased after by his insane Guardian he ran into something, into someone to be accurate.

* * *

Exactly at the same time Tsuna was ripped out of his thougts by getting slamming against something hard. At first he thought of having déjà vu and apologized by instinct "I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."."Er...Tsuna is there a particular why you are apologizing to a school yard wall?" Yamamoto said trying to restrain laughter. The small boy blushed deeply as he found himself apologizing to a wall. "Ano...I think I was a little bit vacantly" he said stuttering trying to hid his embarrassment. "How dare you to mock the Judaime!!" Gokudera yelled at the taller boy. Still with a cute little blush on his face the chocolate-brown haired boy tried to calm his self-proclaimed 'right-hand-men' down.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi it seems that the only thing you can do is causing disturbance." a sharp cold voice said causing them all to freeze.

* * *

Yay I killed the entry!!

As you surely have noticed my fist language isn't English°

I'm Germanese(German+Chinese even though I only can talk German)

If you find any grammatical defects I would be pleased if you tell me.

And I would also be even more happy if you just write me a review.


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter_

Wow !! Thank you sooo much for your super nice reviews!! bombards CrescentLilly, GoddesOfWarth, RuByMoOn17 and Lady Serena Sparrow with cookies

And I thank also all the others who read my story bows head

shoots herself as she sees that she spelled Mukuro wrong

I´m so sorry!! Thank you CrescentLilly for telling me this!

Congratulations GoddesOfWarth you just won an i pod and 1000!!(sadly only a joke)

I really think that I´m gonna make 1827 to the main paring cause I´m simply crazy about this pairing! The two of them just look sooo good together.

Ok enough crankiness

* * *

Tsuna slowly turned his head around and found himself starring in the cold eyes of the President of the Disciplinary Committee.

Normally he would scream and apologize hectically but this time he was still a little bit vacantly so he unconsciously began to examine his opponent. The first thing that caught his attention were his eyes. He always had been fascinated by the color and shape of these at any times emotionless eyes.

He never had been able to find an other color which described this coloring but he agreed that the shade of buffed Scorodite approached it pretty well.

Tsuna couldn't recall how long he had been staring at his 'Cloud Guardian' captivated of his eyes until he felt a acute pain spreading out from his left shoulder, through his whole body, sending him towards the school yard wall.

This pain made him think clearly again. He assessed that he wasn't resided between his two friends anymore, who were staring at him with appalled expressions as if he just said that he's gonna give his body to Mukuro, voluntary but only an half meter away from Hibari who has raised both of his Tonfas yet and got ready to strike a second time.

"Do you want do die so badly, herbivore?" Hibari said with an voice which would have sounded identically as his normal voice, for everybody without Vongola blood, but Tsuna who had an exceptionally distinct intention even for a Vongola heir, noticed a slight uncertainty in his voice.

Surprised that even Hibari _his _strongest Guardian could be concerned he gazed directly in his pale face. But Hibari already put his emotionless mask back on. "Any last words?" he said with his usual voice, the little hint of uncertainty was completely gone.

But before the smaller boy could response a girl with short slightly orange hair stepped between the two of them. "Would you mind leaving my boyfriend alone, Hibari?" Kyoko said with a smile. Tuna´s jaw dropped. Since when was Kyoko in suicidal mood?!

"He's _your_ boyfriend?" Hibari asked, this time with incredulity resonating in his voice. Tsuna was sure that there was something different which he couldn't define but it sounded like..._jealousy_? He shook his head inwardly.

Hibari´s hit must have damaged something in his brain. Then he finally realized what Kyoko said and shouted with blushed cheeks "No I'm not _your _boyfriend for the umpteenth time!".

Tsuna normally has himself pretty well in control but today he was already hacked off, his left shoulder ached awful, he was being protected by an girl who pretended to be his girlfriend since he let his hair grown and became even more popular than Gokudera and Yamamoto together with girls _and _boys and he had imaginations of Hibari being jealous which had to mean that he was concussed at least . In short he had reached his limit.

But as he saw Kyoko's eyes water he regretted that he shouted at her but not that he turned her down."I'm sorry Kyoko I didn't mean to shout at you." he said while patting her. Her eyes shined with hope while she said "So you _are_ my _boyfriend_!!". Tsuna sighed in desperation.

Three years ago he would have given everything for having Kyoko as his girlfriend. But time after time he found her less attractive. At the beginning he found her appreciative and trustful character and shyness cute but now he got the feeling that she only had seemed to be appreciative because she had received everything what she wanted. And her shyness suddenly changed to pushiness. She became even worser than Haru.

The chocolate-haired boy was ripped out of his thoughts a second time as he was hoicked and squeezed by Gokudera. "Judaime!! Are you okay? I´m so sorry! As your right hand man I should have protected you from this filthy bastard." he cried while almost crushing Tsuna.

"Come down ,Hayato. _You_'re gonna kill Tsuna if you squeeze him like that." Yamamoto said with his usual smile on the face but he eyed mindful Hibari who was still standing at the same place watching the spectacle with his deadpan expression.

The 'Storm-Guardian' regretfully released Tsuna out of his embrace. Tsuna gave Yamamoto a thankful smile for saving him from his overprotective Guardian.

"We aren't finished yet" Hibari said as couldn't bear the crowding around him anymore and started to walk away. "Ano... I´m sorry for starring at you and Mukuro is even more sadistic than you." Tsuna unintentional apologized as he turned his head towards the perfect.

Directly after apologizing he felt the strong urge to hit his head at the school yard's wall. He nearly expected Hibari to come back and biting to him death. However the 'Cloud-Guardian' continued walking but with a smile on his lips.

"This bastard isn't worth your apology, Judaime. I don't understand why Reborn-san turned him into a Guardian." Gokudera said while staring after the just mentioned 'bastard' with his eyes filled with hate."I think it's because he's really strong" Yamamoto said with his sunny-boy smile. "What do you think Tsuna?" he asked.

Tsuna almost said because of Hibari´s eyes but was saved through the school bell. With a deep blush on his face he ran towards the school with Kyoko following him leaving his confused friends behind. "Don't you think that Tsuna had been acting strange lately, Hayato ? At first he rejects Kyoko then he apologizes to walls and at last he allows Hibari to beat him, he even walked towards him." Yamamoto asked his friend wit a serious expression on his normally so carefree face.

"I think you´re for once right, baseball-freak. We should ask Reborn-san what the matter is. He always has been really good at handling with Judaime. Even better than me.." Gokudera admitted with a sorrowful voice. Yamamoto couldn't but to pet the Italian's soft hair trying to cheer him up. Earing the joy at looking the blushed face of his 'friend'.

* * *

**Author notes:**

I´m sorry!!

Only one phrase 8059...And they act like an old married couple that´s worrying about their pubescent daughter -.-

As you surely can see Hibari got a big part. I simply love him!!

Please tell me if you see any grammatical defects so I can try to avoid them, thanks!

If you have any requests tell me also, please.(my productivity is dropping)

I´m also happy about any other kind of reviews also critical ones

If you don't know what coloring Scorodite has just look for it in google images

(I personally love the coloring)


End file.
